


Ineffable

by patroclux



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Hannibal is questioning everything, Light Angst, M/M, Murder Husbands, there's some fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclux/pseuds/patroclux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will know all too well the agony of becoming. They share so much in common, but can their relationship stand the test of time, or doubt from both sides?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ineffable

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to publicly announce that i have no idea what i am doing with this ship, nor do i have any idea what i've just written.

"May I ask what we are to you?"

Will frowned at the sudden snap in the silence that had accumulated, looking up from the novel he'd been leafing through. That was one of the benefits of living as secure a life as theirs - he know had actual _free time_. Their dizzying cycle of running all over the world week after week was long behind them; as far as the rest of the world knew, they were long gone. "What do you mean?"

Hannibal exhaled, replying in a breathy voice. "Well. We're obviously very close, but I've never witnessed a relationship similar to ours with any other.. _conventional_ couple."

"We've never been normal," Will said, "in case you couldn't tell."

Lecter rolled his eyes. "Oh, that was clear from the get-go. I'm asking why you chose _me_ , out of all seven billion people scattered across the globe."

The paperback found its way to the coffee table, already littered with long-chilled mugs of coffee and sketches Will never tired of. "I've.. I've never known myself like I know myself when I'm with you."

The usually confident voice Hannibal had found himself so accustomed to was now little more than a whisper. It was as though Will was admitting a truth he had thrown from his own shoulders and buried deep beneath the ground - a fact he had inhumed to keep hidden, a realization of his own weakness.

"I always felt like I was dreaming, when I was younger," Will continued. "Drifting in near-unconsciousness from one place to the next, trying to find a space where I fit in. I was," a slight chuckle broke his words, "I was like a deformed puzzle piece. I've never _matched_ anyone the way I feel I match with you, Hannibal."

They would be forever littered with scars, forever having moments like this, forever doubting themselves more than each other. Their chests would feel endlessly carved away without the other's presence, hearts only beating for the sake of one. Words could hardly describe what they were alone, nor could they properly catalog the way they had become.

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing this, I noticed that it was startlingly similar to 'Ephemerality' in a few aspects (although in that one you don't have to get out your magnifying glass to find the scraps of fluff), and I started thinking - should I turn these little drabbles into a larger, multi-chapter work? Let me know what you guys think, and of course I'll always take requests and ideas. Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
